


Nothing but a Smile

by StarsAreMassive



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fiona people watches, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Milkovich brothers - Freeform, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreMassive/pseuds/StarsAreMassive
Summary: It was a law in South Side. Milkoviches didn't smile. So what the fuck was Fiona witnessing?





	Nothing but a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't trust the writers of Shameless 100% yet, so I'm bringing back the lovely J. Michael Trautmann and Joe Adler as Iggy and Colin Milkovich. 
> 
> Sigh. I miss those two.

There were a few hard and fast rules to being a Milkovich. Each new squalling little bundle of joy had to learn them pretty fast to survive.

  1. Milkoviches didn’t just walk. The boys swaggered and the girls strut, and all with the confidence of knowing everyone would jump to get out of your way the second they saw that signature walk coming.
  2. Milkoviches hit hard. Sure, a lot of them weren’t the smartest, but when they came in swinging they rarely left anyone standing. Even if it took them down to the dirt, too.
  3. Milkoviches didn’t smile. They smirked, they sneered, the bared their teeth in some horror show of a grin. But they never, ever, smiled.



These rules were so ingrained into the Milkovich tribe, that they were part of the South Side Chicago Laws of Nature. They just _were_. No one questioned them - no one could since each generation of Milkoviches had proved them a thousand times over.

So, Fiona Gallagher had to wonder what fucking universe she was living in when these Laws all of a sudden meant absolute shit.

* * *

It started with Mickey, and Fiona whole-heartedly blamed that for taking so long to catch on. She knew about the kinda clandestine relationship he’d struck up with her brother, and he’d been around so much lately, that she’s started to humanise him. Just a little.

It had been one of those sleepy mornings that, rare as they were, kept the madness of the Gallagher house at bay for a little while longer. The kids had been allowed to sleep in since they didn’t have school. Frank had yet to crawl out of whatever hole he’d been hiding on for the past week. Lip was hungover and emphatically vetoed the TV and the radio, which left Liam flipping his way through some picture books. Fiona herself didn’t have work until later that afternoon, so she stood there, elbow against the counter and laughing at Lip across the table when she heard the dull thuds of Ian and Mickey cross the upstairs hallway and head down the stairs.

“Wait, I got another one.”

Mickey groaned the sound of a tortured man. “Fuckin’ – no more man.”

“What does a nosey pepper do?”

“Galla-“

“It gets _jalapeño_ business!”

Fiona rolled her eyes and hid a smile behind her coffee cup. Lip sighed even though his face was squished against the table. But Mickey’s reaction caught her off-guard. She’d expected his patented grumbling and sniping – maybe even some cursing. But instead, she heard a throaty, warm chuckle that she would never have pegged as Mickey Milkovich’s.

They rounded the last few stairs, Ian first, stepping off with a little jump and a little swagger and all pretty proud of himself. Mickey was right behind him wearing a full out, no holds barred, unreserved grin.

Mickey’s eyes were sparkling and his dimples stood out loud and proud. His cheeks were pulled high, and Fiona resolutely did not think of the word _apple_ when she looked at them. But what really got her, was since when did Mickey had _perfect_ teeth?

The guy smoked cigarettes like they gave off oxygen. He drank coffee like it was fuel and ate sugar like a seven year old. But there wasn’t a stain in sight. His smile was all shiny and pearly white and completely straight. It was even – and Fiona was gettin' worried about herself – _cute_. Just in the front where the teeth were a tiny bit too big and touched his bottom lip, like he was biting it.

And for one brief shining moment, that look was stamped on his face, as if Fiona’s understanding of the universe wasn’t being completely derailed. Mickey stared at her brother like he was the sun and even a Milkovich just had to light right the fuck up.

And then his eyes flicked to the table and the pitiable state that was Lip. His eyes got sharper, his cheeks veered off course, and that beautiful toothy smile disappeared and a close-lipped smirk took its place. Ian stepped around her to make a fresh pot of coffee and Mickey padded dead silent over to the table. His smirk was firmly in place when he lifted his palm and, throwing all his weight behind it, smacked the table right next to Lip’s head.

Liam tugged at her sleeve but Fiona heard Lip scream and the thud as he hit the floor, and Mickey as he yelled way too loudly, “Rise and shine, _Philip_!”

* * *

When it was Mandy, it wasn’t in a situation any of them should have been smiling at.

Mandy had turned up at the Gallagher house the night before and asked if she could hitch a ride to the prison in the morning. She wasn’t going back to wherever the fuck she called home until later, and Fiona knew it had been a while since she’d been anywhere near Chicago.

She would have thought nothing of it, if it weren't for the yellowing of healing bruises on her left cheek and around her throat. Fiona had no love for the girl, and if she was being honest, she wasn’t entirely sure why. But she’d managed to stutter out _“Sure –“_ before Mandy backed off the porch like it was rotting and walked back into the night.

*

Mandy was silent on the ride over, and Fiona figured that whatever had motivated her to visit her brother was nothing good. But it was whatever. As long as she got to see Ian, the Milkoviches could do whatever they wanted.

They were let in, recorded and suitably frisked (and Mandy had sneered so hard Fiona could almost hear her growling). Ian and Mickey were a couple of tables apart which was pretty normal as far as she could tell. Fiona gave Mickey a little nod before she made a beeline for Ian. Not that the little shit saw it since he was staring a whole right through his sister.

She didn’t watch them too much after that. Too busy filling Ian in on home and listening to his gross stories about the infirmary. But eventually Ian brought it up.

“Thanks. For bringing her.”

Fiona frowned. “Mandy?”

“Yeah,” Ian laughed soft. “She wrote Mickey last week. He was worried she wouldn’t make it since she’s not driving and Iggy’s license got revoked. Fucker would never admit it, but he really wanted to see her.”

Fiona blinked. “I mean, sure, no problem. But I didn’t have anything to do with it. She just turned up on my doorstep and said she was tagging along.”

Ian shook his head but didn’t look surprised. He gave Fiona a pointed look and jerked his head in Mandy’s direction. “Know anything about it?”

She knew what he meant, of course. Fiona looked over at Mandy and Mickey as they talked. Mickey’s motor mouth was obviously working itself into high gear, and it was a good thing he wasn’t cuffed or he would have rubbed his wrists raw throwing his hands around like that.

From what she could remember, Mandy and Mickey were close, but spat vitriol at each other like greetings. She watched Mandy clasp Mickey’s hands in hers and give him a small, sad, but genuine smile, which shut him right the fuck up. Her lips trembled a little bit, but as she stroked her thumb over his hands, she calmed and although her lips stayed clamped together, he smile stretched a bit wider.

“No,” Fiona said, turning back to Ian. “But looks like she’s doing okay.”

“Yeah. I guess she is. Anyway, how’s Carl’s job going?”

“Holy shit Ian. Whoever thought giving that boy access to power tools was a good idea. It was that week – remember I told you – the travelling circus came into town –“

* * *

Once Mickey had cleared things up with his brothers, Colin and Iggy had insisted on throwing him (and Ian) a traditional welcome home party. The Alibi had been the venue of choice, but after the last post-prison party, Vee had told them she’d rather dunk her head in Frank’s dirty bathwater than host another Milkovich get together.

So, Mickey had waited until Fiona was alone and cornered her at his nose-thumbing, lip-tonguing best.

“Listen, uh, my brothers are really ridin’ my ass about this party. I’ll keep those morons in line but you mind if we have a few drinks here? So I can get those motherfuckers to shut the hell up.”

He could bluster as much as he wanted, but Fiona liked to think she was starting to understand the inner workings of Mickey. She saw the little blush of red on his cheeks and heard the fondness, deep, deep down, when he mentioned his brothers. So she hadn’t really given it a second thought.

“Yeah. We haven’t thrown a good party in here for a while anyhow.” And because she couldn’t let Mickey know she was going soft on him, she put one hand on her hip and poked him in the chest. “But no _Milkovich_ shit. No drugs, no guns, and any fights are taken outside.”

Mickey looked startled and more than a little bit sceptical, but reluctantly he nodded. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone to call his brothers. As he walked away, Fiona called after him.

“And no brass knuckles!”

“Bitch, fat chance!”

Miraculously, they had kept it small. Just Colin, Iggy, their Uncle Ronnie, and a couple of cousins. But with all the Gallaghers, their significant others, Vee, Kev and the twins, the house was packed to the rafters.

The Milkoviches had brought a couple of kegs and Ronnie clutched a generously-sized unmarked bottle of white spirit. Mickey, Colin, and Iggy took one look at it and flinched. Fiona made a note to keep her brood away from it.

But overall the night was going weirdly… _well._ Ian had sunk two drinks already and was swaying and laughing too loudly and wrapped his arms around Mickey at every given opportunity. Ronnie and Vee were dancing away to whatever the fuck was thrashing from the speakers. Fiona didn’t know how you could dance tot hat shit, but those two had somehow found a way.

A game of cards was in full swing at the kitchen table. Kev, Lip, Colin and Iggy were ribbing each other and throwing down cards and bellowing like it was a Superbowl touchdown every time the won a hand.

Fiona crept closer, more to see how much money Kev and Lip were losing, which was inevitable. By hook or by crook she had never heard of a Milkovich losing at cards.

Kev slammed his cards on the table as Colin crowed at another victory. “You cheating motherfucker!”

By crook it was.

Colin managed to look offended. A crease in the brow, a scoff, hands thrown up – a look she’s seen Mickey wear a dozen times. But Colin wore it better. Maybe it was the blonde hair that did it.

Carl gave him a high five and Lip threw a handful of chips at his little brother. “Fucking traitor. We’re family!”

Carl jeered at him. “Yeah, and for a genius, you fucking suck. I gotta learn from the best, right?”

Fiona snorted. It was true, Lip did suck. Even Ian could beat him at cards and he practically _told_ you what he was holding, his poker face was that bad.

One half of the table scowled at her, and Iggy gave her a lewd, ridiculous wink. It had sorta become their joke. Iggy would flirt somethin’ outrageous and Fiona would give it right back until someone cracked first – usually Iggy with a fierce blush and a leer on his lips. There was nothing in it, but Iggy flirted with anything that moved and Fiona had forgotten what it as like to flirt just for fun.

“Sup, Fi,” Iggy eyed her up and down. “Lookin’ fine as fuck toni – ah, fuck, man!”

Lip slapped the back of his head and Kev kicked his shin under the table.

“The fuck’s that for?!”

“Stop eye fucking my sister, douchebag.”

But Iggy just smirked again. “I will if she does.”

Fiona leaned against the wall and pushed her hips out. “Never, baby.”

Lip gagged and Iggy wrapped an arm around his neck grinning. The budding friendship between the two of them had surprised everyone. They should have been mortal enemies. Lip near had an aneurysm anytime he was around stupidity, and Iggy had no problem busting someone’s nose open the second the tried to look down it at him. But for whatever reason, they hadn’t killed each other yet. Lip had found someone other than his family that he could stand in his sobriety, and Iggy got a kick out of Lip’s smart mouth.

Iggy didn’t look much like Mickey and Mandy. He and Colin looked the most like Terry out of all of ‘em – part of the reason why Mickey had assumed they had followed in their fag-bashing piece of shit dad’s footsteps. Iggy had their dimples sure, but when he smiled, like he was was right now giving Lip a noogie, Fiona understood what people meant when they said someone’s smile reached their eyes. Iggy’s mouth reached so wide, his lips stretched thin and you could barely make them out. But what she liked best was how his eyes crinkled. His smile was so big that you could only see the glint of his eyes as they scrunched and screwed up with a beautiful, deep set of crows feet and laugh lines. Yeah, it wouldn’t get him on the cover of any magazines, but Fiona liked how real it was.

A hard jolt at her elbow and Ian was stumbling against her as Mickey tried to right him, or at least prop him against her and the wall so he wouldn’t fall on his face.

Fiona steadied her little brother, bewildered. “What happened to him?”

Mickey shook his head in despair. “Got into Ronnie’s moonshine.” 

Iggy and Colin retched and Fiona watched their eyes and hands twitch at some phantom memory from drinking whatever the fuck was in that bottle.

“Poor fucker,” Iggy commiserated.

Kev stood and helped Mickey pile Ian into his chair before he went off in search of his wife.

“I mean, I love her but you never know. Who the fuck expected Milkoviches to be such charming motherfuckers?”

Three middle-fingered salutes followed him out the kitchen. Ian tried, but his hand barely made it off the table, before it flopped back again, useless. He just managed to prop his head on his forearm and peered up at Colin across the table.

“Col’n!” he crooned. “When d’ya get here? Y’playin’ cards – Did – did ya win?”

Colin joyfully fanned his winnings in Ian’s face. He tried to snatch at it, but only grabbed air.

“Sure did, big Red,” Colin laughed at him. “$200.”

Mickey huffed, stunned, not annoyed. “You did? Shit Colin, nice.”

And Colin, who’d spread the word out across South Side that he was looking for his newly released brother. Colin who had pounded the Gallagher’s front door, screaming for his brother to open the fuck up. Colin who’d never thrown the punch Mickey had been so sure was coming when he had wrenched that door open, but pulled him into the fiercest hug Fiona had ever seen it had taken her a moment to figure out they weren’t actually fighting.

_That_ Colin, fucking beamed under Mickey’s praise. You wouldn’t think it looking at him, but Colin was older than Mickey. They shared the same baby face, but Mickey just looked meaner. Maybe it was Colin’s blonde hair; maybe it was because she’d never actually seen him start a fight or abuse someone for no reason. But whilst Mickey’s smile lit up his face, Mandy’s made the girl look human and vulnerable like the rest of them, and Iggy’s was so damn honest, Colin had the sweetest smile Fiona had seen in a long time. It was like all the Milkovich bravado melted away, and she was looking at a completely different person. Someone who ate apple pie and helped old ladies with cross the street and _didn’t_ mug her right after. Of course Colin was none of those things, but Fiona was suddenly struck by the thought that he _could_ have been – they all could have been if they hadn’t been dealt the shittiest hand in South Side.

And whilst they were all smiling and laughing, and Colin pocketed his winnings proudly, Fiona swallowed the little flare of anger she could feel building in her belly. Maybe someday she’d be able to satisfy it and find an excuse to punch Terry Milkovich in the face. But for now, she would revel in the fact that those Milkoviches were all sneaky fuckers, and yeah, like Kev said, kinda charming too.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as the 'Black and Yellow' and 'Tying the Knot' series.


End file.
